Gensomaden Miko!
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: Kagome was sent to Shangri-La for unknown reason.. she stumbled upon Sanzo s group and began traveling with them.. she was suddenly sent back to sengoku jidai but with the sayuki boys in tow! what ll happen when a bitchy hanyou meets a possesive priest? how in the did Sesshomaru fit in this? SANZO Occ... KAGXSAN rated t for LOTS of swearing and cussing. . hope u like it!
1. AnikiTeme!

Disclaimer: *sigh* I hate disclaimers but,,, Sayuki and Inuyasha have nothing to do with me unless you call obsession a way for them to do something with me so,, yes. I do have something to do with the said animes…

A/N: Well it was a typical fanfic obsessive reading time for me, when I stumbled upon Inu and Saiyuki crossovers…. AND TOTALLY FELL IN LOVE WITH IT! So here am I, in front of the laptop, punching the keyboard faster than a fat man who saw a chocolate dipped donut inside a tofu filled room…. (Where the heck did those random thoughts came from? *shrugs* Must be the fanfictions finally getting unto me…) By the way, this is my firs humor and crazy fanfic.. of course there`s romance! I`ll kill myself first before I make a fan fic with no freaking romance in it!

:*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_:

Chapter 1: Gensomaden Miko!

'_You`ve got to be fucking kidding here!' _Kagome sent a heated glare at Sesshomaru who was standing stoically with a sadistic glint in his amber eyes.

You see, our loving miko was currently training with our favorite taiyokai in about 2 years in prior. When I meant training, I meant hell. For the first month training with the slave driver yokai - who was worst than Inuyasha for pointing out her _human faults _– she knew what hell feels like! Waking four am in the morning, having a ten minute breakfast, 15 minute bathing and dressing, and of course, the highlight of hell itself, a freaking eight hours of sparring with the taiyokai`s generals, a thirty minute lunchbreak, another gruesome TEN hours with sparring against the bastard himself, who was mind you, not giving her mercy since he have Tenseiga in his possession, which he used a couple of times already for _accidentally_ slitting her throat, or stabbing her square in the chest, or – err, you get my point. –

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT VISIT MY FAMILY!" The now, 20 year old miko practically hollered, making the demons within hearing range to wince.

"Just exactly what I said. You have to finish your training." The demon replied, highly amused by the twitching miko.

"TRAINING MY ASS! WHO SAID THAT OUR TRAINING HAS A FREAKIN EXPIRATION DATE! IF I REMEMBERED CORRECTLY, I COMPLETELY WIPED THE FLOOR WITH EVERY OPPONENT YOU THREW AT ME, AND THAT INCLUDES YOU!" she pointed an accusing digit at the now smirking Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt pride bubbled up inside him – mind you, he felt his left eyebrow twitch when he heard her said she wiped the floor with his face. - , he knew what she said was true except for his face part. He observed her closely and smirked. Her sailor uniform was long taken care of, now that he dubbed her the lady of the west as his sister. She now proudly wore a pair of black hakama and haori with blue honeycombs similar to his littering the sleeves. Seeing, that they`re currently training, she is wearing her breastplate armor with the half jewel securely embedded at the middle, surrounded by a golden seal to conceal it`s aura. Her arms were protected by spikes like his armor, to prevent her sides getting injured. She have two blades tucked inside her silver/black obi.

He looked at the nagitana she was holding, which he gave her the moment she became 19. It`s handle is as tall as her, a beautiful black in color, with a silver snake coiling near the blade. On the other hand, the sharp, one foot blade, were covered in bandage and sutras. The reason, you`ll have to know yourself.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU! DAMMIT!" his eyes snapped towards her face only to smirk even more. Her face were now more angular and her skin pale, not in a sickly way but in an ethereal way. Ebony tresses, streaked with silver hung down her calves in a silky straight flow, It`s unruly waves gone. Silver eyes glared at him with such ferocity they took on a murderous shade of grey. Jagged lavender lines marred her cheeks while a magenta line covered her eyelids as a black crescent moon crinkled on her forehead. ( A/N: I wont explain it anymore, they made a bloodbound, thus, earning Kaggie his markings and demonic attributes. Her ears are pointed as well anyway.)

He barely manage to avoid the purple miko ki Kagome threw at him.

"YOUR STARTING TO FREAK ME OUT WITH THAT FUCKING CREEPY STARE YOUR DOING!"

"Language." He tsked, which in return, pissed the already frustrated miko even more.

"YOU,YOU, YOU – GAH! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! IM GOING ANYWAY!" she quickly turned tail and ran away and turn into the direction of the well.

`_This is going to be a long day.` _he though as he rubbed his temples before chasing after his runaway student/sister.

:*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_:

`_Just a little more!` _ Kagome though in panic as she felt her brother gaining in on her.

`_THERE!` _she gleefully though as the well came into her sight of view.

She suddenly squealed as she narrowly missed the whip aimed at her head.

"DAMN IT SESSHOMARU! THAT COULD`VE HURT YOU, TEME!" She yelled over her shoulder as she summoned her own neon whip.

"TAKE THAT, ANIKI-TEME!" she swiftly slashed the large branch just above her head to block her brother.

`_Bwahahaha!` _she manically though when she heard an audible grunt.

With one last leap, she dove head first unto the well. She felt her silver eyes widened in panic as the well`s aura glow in a red sheen instead of it`s normal blue.

`_Not good…`_

:*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_:

A/N: Bwahahahahaha! Next chapter will have the Sayuki boys in it.


	2. When Sayuki meets Miko

Disclaimer: MAKE ME FUCKERS!

A/N: *sigh* IM ON HIGH TODAY! ERR, I MEAN TONIGHT! SO I APOLOGIZE IF YOU FOUND CURSING`S PRESENCE MORE VISIBLE….! LIKE I CARE! GUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

:*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_:

Chapter 2: New addition

_`One more word and I`ll - ` _

"What did you say you cockroach!"

"Just what you heard you monkey!"

___Screw it!` _Sanzo angrily turned around to face the two annoying demon, a throbbing vein made it`s presence on his forehead. Pulling the `Harisen of doom` out of his robes, he flicked his wrist and a satisfying `slap` echoed through the silent clearing.

"OW!" came the two pained voice.

"One more word and I wont hesitate on firing at you two." Sanzo threatened as he pulled out his gun to emphasize the threat. The two just childishly pout but kept quiet nonetheless.

"Where is the next village Hakkai?" Goku asked about a minute ago, obviously cant keep his mouth shut.

"Don't tell me your hungry again?" Gojyo shouted.

"So what if I am?" Goku barked back. Sanzo felt his brow twitched uncontrollably, his hand twitching nearer and nearer towards the gun hidden beneath his robes.

"You glutton! Cant you even use your mouth for something useful than to waste our money feeding that monster you called stomach!"

"At least Im using it to feed myself, not like someone who was spending money to fuck around villagers, man-whore!"

"WHY YOU OVERSIZED MONKEY!"

"YES YOU KAPPA NO HENTAI?"

Hakkai smiled as a sweatdrop ran down his temple when he heard a gunshot echoed.

`_This will be a looooong day.`_

:*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_:

"augh…" came a hoarse voice.

`_Did someone manage to get the fucking number of that freakin truck? Because if someone did, im gonna go bitching at him.` _

Silver eyes blinked lazily as the sun penetrated the leaves of a tree.

"Did Aniki-teme manage to drag me back?" she mumbled. She sat up, taking notice she was still on her battle armor and her nagitana called Kurokage laying beside her.

She felt her eyes widened as she remembered what happen before she blacked out. She glanced around hastily but never did she get a glimpse of the well. She heavily sighed through her nose.

_`No wonder Im taking this just fine. I mean, getting teleported back 500 years to the past, having half of your soul sucked, having the said remaining soul sucked in a mirror, being cursed by a pretty (sorry but I like Tsubaki. ^^;) but creepy miko with an albino snake, having to kiss a hanyou to prevent causing havoc and soooo many more… sometimes, Im wondering how I kept myself from being sane?` _

"Might as well get use to this world." She stood up, then proceeded on brushing the grass that clung to her hakama. Leaning down to grab Kurokage, she felt a huge group of demon coming her way. She simply rolled her eyes before walking towards a large clearing to fight comfortably.

_`It seems that the seal doesn't work in this era… *sigh* not even an hour awake and demons started coming out like daisies.`_

She arrived at the clearing and patiently waited for the unfortunate demons.

"Give us that jewel of yours wench!" came the classic greeting for rogue demons. Kagome`s left brow twitch as she clenched her eyes shut, her arms crossed and right foot tapping up and down.

_`What`s with demons and name calling?` _she though exasperatedly.

"Make me, ugly fucktard." She smirked as the demon bristled in anger. She let her eyes raked the battlefield, she frowned at the sight of Many demons, she cant fight too much today. Sparring with the sadistic yokai for three days straight will take a toll on you, she`s not in her prime yet. She gripped her nagitana as many demons kept on coming. Two words were the perfect ones to describe her predicament.

_`Aw, shit!`_

:*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_:

Sanzo sighed in relief. After an hour threatening the baka duo, the said pair finally succumb to sleep, in which both he and Hakkai were eternally thankful for. He glanced at the star filled sky as they continue to drive through the eerily silent clearing. He saw a stray group of seagulls flying above and cant help but feel jealousy.

_`When will the time come for me to be free and not to bother about demons stealing this cursed manuscripture?` _he stared at the scripture draped around his broad shoulders. _`Hmph, I`ll be forever stuck guarding this fucking artifact till the day I die.`_

The same time, both Hakkai and Goku perked up.

"There`s a huge amount of demons straight ahead…" Hakkai narrowed his eyes. "And it seems someone`s fighting them."

"Let`s go! Im itching for a fight!" the now awake Gojyo said enthusiastically.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"Whatever, do what the kappa wants." He replied as he chucked a cigarette in his mouth.

And with that, Hakkuryu drove faster until a single big tree came into view. The group stared at the huge amount of carcasses that littered the sandy floor.

"Hey look at that!" Goku yelled, pointing at the base of the tree.

They all saw that the final ten demons, forming a circle cornering something, fell down with long bleeding slashes littering they`re body. What they saw left them gaping, including Sanzo.

A BEAUTIFUL woman was left standing alone at the base of the tree, bandaged naginata in hand. She wore a pair of black haori and hakama which were now stained with blood. Her chest were decked in an obsidian breastplate armor with a half glowing jewel attached to the middle. Deadly looking spikes circled both of her arms.

The moon revealed itself behind the clouds to give the boys a better view. And once again, they were left speechless.

Moon kissed skin greeted them as beautiful silky straight raven hair fell down her calves, the moon illuminating the silver streaks. Sanzo felt something twist inside him as he stared with his purple eyes at the most gorgeous silver orbs he have ever seen. Jagged lavender slashes made her look deadly yet, beautiful at the same time.

They were all snapped out of their trance when she suddenly started swaying. All four men jumped out of the vehicle when the beautiful warrior closed her eyes before pivoting down with the ground. Luckily, they all reached her in time. Goku and Gojyo manage to grip both of her hands while both Hakkai and Sanzo laid her carefully on the ground.

They all quietly sucked up a gasp. Up close, she was more breathtaking that the four literally had a trouble inhaling.

"Were setting camp here." Sanzo ordered. The other three nodded eagerly.

"I cant believe she took out all of this demons by herself." Hakkai stated as he stared at the bloody battlefield. He then took out the first aid kit before kneeling down beside the mysterious woman.

"Sanzo, come here." Hakkai called out to the priest.

"Hm?" asked Sanzo as he knelt down beside Hakkai.

"Look at this.." he pointed down the glowing pink hemisphere.

Sanzo felt a huge amount of power stored inside the bubble. He reached out a hand to observe the said jewel, when silver eyes snapped open. Faster than anyone could see, Sanzo found himself being straddled by the waist with a hand pushing down his throat while another clawed hand hovering above his face, poised to kill if necessary. Yet, all of those details were flushed away as he stared at the woman settled on top of him, completely entranced.

"_Dare ga?(1)" _he felt something churned in his stomach as the soft but cold voice washed over him. He notice her eyes narrowed as her grip on his throat tightened.

"_Watashi wa itta, dare ga!(2)" _she hissed through clenched teeth.

"A-ano, miss?" She sharply glance at the now cautious Hakkai.

"We pose no harm, we saw you unconscious so we wanted to heal you." She seemed to contemplate his reasons before Sanzo felt her hand leave his throat.

"_Gomen_ for my rudeness." She apologized as she offered a hand to Sanzo. To the other`s surprise, Sanzo accepted the offered help.

"Im fighting this demons for hours since I was transported here." She supplied.

"What do you mean transported?" Asked Gojyo.

:*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_:

_`Should I tell them?` _Kagome asked herself.

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know your names." She calmly stated. The guy with the monocle blushed at his forgetfulness, in which the purple eyed priest narrowed his eyes at.

"A-ah, forgive us for our rudeness. My name is Cho, Hakkai."

"Im Goku!" the Shippo alike said.

"Hi.." the redhead said, sashaying his way towards her. He clasped her hand before dropping on a knee. "Will you allow us to have some fun?"

*SLAP!* *BONK!* *THUNK!* *TWAK!* Kagome slapped him so hard his head rang, then surprisingly, Hakkai bopped him on the head followed by Goku`s staff and Sanzo`s `Harisen of doom.`

"We apologize for the kappa.." Goku said. (A/N: DID GOKU JUST SOUNDED POLITE? 0_0)

"Im Gojyo by the way." Came the hentai`s muffled introduction from the hole he was in.

She looked at Sanzo, quite puzzled about why pink were powdering their cheeks.

"Sanzo." Was his simple reply.

"How about you pretty lady?" Goku asked. The rest of the group either glared at Goku or glanced at him when the priestess blushed at the compliment.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome. But you can only call me Kagome." She politely said while tossing a small smile that made the redhead melt.

"Since I have no other choice, I think I rater tell you guys the truth." She gracefully sat down while the other`s followed the suit.

"How about we bandage you up while you tell your story." Offered Hakkai, holding out a first aid kit.

Seeing that because of her energy being drained, her wounds were not healing like they used to be. So she accepted.

She unstrapped her armor and spikes. She was about to undo her obi when the four started blushing and sputtering (except Sanzo, who was only blushing but kept looking nonetheless.).

She looked at the flustered audience with a dead panned look.

"Calm down." She simply said. "Im wearing something underneath, hentais." She mumbled the last part.

She did wore something underneath. Slipping off her haori sleeves, the group saw that she is wearing a Black sleeveless turtle neck similar to Sanzo`s, while black fingerless gloves up to the elbow covered her arms. The left bandaged arm also went unnoticed by the group.

"You see," she began while Hakkai treated her arms which was covered in lacrations.. "Im not from this world." She loudly hissed when Hakkai accidentally jabbed her injured arm with disinfectant harder than necessary, probably from shock.

"S-sorry!" apologized the monocle wearing yokai.

"What do you mean not from this world?" Sanzo narrowed his eyes. Pretending to act suspicious, he don't know why himself, but he felt drawn towards the girl-woman sitting across from him.

"*sigh* Im technically about to say my whole life so please, I know it may sound farfetch but please, believe me." She waited for all of them to nod before engaging on storytelling.

(an hour later.)

By now, Hakkai is seating beside her, finished tending her wounds in which she was thankful for, and was now listening like the others.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

A sweatdrop ran down Kagome`s temple.

"You know if you don't belie-"

"NO!" she was suddenly cut off by Gojyo and Goku`s denial.

"We believe you Kagome-san." Hakkai eye smiled.

"I can sense the power emenating from the jewel." Sanzo reassured. At this, Kagome giggled. Once again, more than once, the group fell entranced by the most beautiful sound they have ever heard.

"You were probably the first ones to believe me. Other`s just tried to kill me." She gave them a breathtaking smile, who lived up to it`s namesake.

"How about you come with us!" Goku immediately perked up, wanting to keep the pretty lady with them, unknowingly voicing out the other`s line of though.

She was clearly taken aback.

"W-What?" she asked with wide eyes, oblivious about the adorable picture she made.

"I think it will be better for you to travel with us since your not familiar with this era." Hakkai put his two cents in.

"But, I`ll just be a burden." She somberly supplied.

"What? You seems strong enough to fight off the demons." Gojyo said. Her mood seems to darkened. Gojyo gulped as three pairs of eyes glared at him.

"Inuyasha kept telling me that Im a burden whenever they fight. And the reason he only kept me around is because I can sense the shards." She mumbled incoherently, but the rest heard it anyway, resulting them bristling in anger.

"Nah, don't think about the bastard`s words." Gojyo replied.

"Besides, you seemed strong enough to take care of yourself." Hakkai glanced at the still silent priest. "Right Sanzo?" The priest glared at him for the sudden spotlight.

"Whatever." Was his meek reply.

"That means yes by the way." Hakkai supplied for Sanzo.

Kagome felt her eyes watering up, but settled on giving them a watery smile.

"_Arigato gozaimasou."_

:*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_ :*_:

(1) Who are you?

(2) I asked, who are you!

A/N: GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA! THOSE WHO LOVE INU AND KINKY-HOE, I WARN YOUU. FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS, THOSE TWO WILL BE MAJORLY BASHED! IF I FOUND FLAMING, KAMI OH SO HELP ME OR IM GONNA GO TRASH TALKING YOU SO BAD, YOU`LL END UP CRYING TO YOUR MAMA.

I WARNED YOU, SO IF YOU DECIDE TO FLAME ME BY THE WAY, YOUR JUST EMBARASSING YOURSELF.

Ja ne~ FUCKTARDS!


	3. Gomen

**Im sorry guys..**

_I don't want you Lusters to know my reason so I will make this farewell brief.._

_Life`s been hard for me these days and as you can probably see, Im struggling with my life as a Black Rose and as Fuyuki(my pseudo name)… I don't want you guys craning your necks for an update so I`ll give you guys a heads up…_

_I, Black Rose Lust, will go Hiatus.._

_I don't know for how long or how short but base on my problem, I guess you guys will have to wait pretty long.. Im seriously disappointed at my decision but it has to happen.._

_I want to clear my life nefore taking up the title of Black Rose again._

_But don't worry! I`ll come back.. I __**promise.. **__Just wait for me.._

_With much Love, Black Rose~_


End file.
